He's Like the Wind
by pfeffi
Summary: One moment he was there, the next, gone. — Red.


**iii.**

It was a Tuesday evening when he walked through Saffron City.

He did not say a word, just quietly meandered along the brick path. The city had changed since he last visited – it did not surprise him, for he had expected as much. The Shining City never stayed in one place; it was a constantly evolving metropolis, a scientific paradise. Red admittedly found that it was too reliant on technology for his liking, but even so the city held many memories, many secrets. For him. Of him.

His steps were silent on the pavement. The avenues and alleyways called out to him, beckoning for him to wander the concrete jungle and take in the sights. He noted that there were many people out that night, most headed home after a long day of work, some simply out to watch as the fiery afternoon battle with the inky night. Tonight was different though, and people who often watched the sky noticed it, noticed how the hues of red and gold succumbed to those of the darker shades without putting up so much of a struggle. Almost as though they were watching the young man, with his hands in his pockets and a little electric mouse sitting on his shoulder, watching him with pleasant surprise, finding no need to fight. They had seen the male before, seen his power and blazing determination, and they had watched him disappear from their wide gaze when his work was done.

Thus it was no surprise that the sky sighed, comforted by his brief return.

**ii.**

Red walked past the city's largest building, the Silph Corporation, an air of wistfulness about him. It was in that building that his fame had begun and his childhood had ended. He paused in his stroll and stared up at the building with an innocent curiosity crossing his face. His yellow companion, as nonchalant as he was, mimicked his actions. The purple tinged building had mastered the art of change, once dull tower was now a skyscraper, holding its tip with lion-like pride in the sky. The building had not forgotten him, a gentle feeling of mutual recognition passed between boy and structure. Both had shared pain, struggle, and knowledge: strong ties bound the two. They boy was the only one who could make the building bow.

Dark eyes danced with a light-hearted mischief as he bid the corporation headquarters farewell. A mock wave of parting – any passerby would have thought he was waving to an employee inside – and the faintest of smirks later, he was gone. A cool breeze passed through where he had been standing; the sound childish laughter haunted the building entrance. But it was the usual routine, the building was used to it; the inanimate structure _understood_.

He was like the wind. There one moment and gone the next. Yet no matter where he went, he left a lasting impression. Be it a footprint, the faint echo of a laugh, or even the gentle brush of fingertips against one's skin – there was always something. Everyone, everything, everywhere had a caught a glimpse of him. One single, fleeting glance, and then right where he stood there was nothing.

And honestly, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**i.**

He appeared again in a red roofed building, run by an ever familiar rose haired female. A comforting wave of chatter resonated within the walls of the healing center, topics ranging from the sinfully sweet taste of berries to the latest innovation released. One man, speaking to a girl (her stance indicated she was a trainer, perhaps even a talented one), caught his attention. Crimson orbs flickered over, a set of yellow ears twitched and perked forward as they listened to the man and his tale.

"The Silph Corporation just sets itself up for invasion! The last time they took over, there was this one youth who swept through, and we never heard of Team Rocket again for years!" He raised his arms drastically. "We need someone like him again! The police nowadays are useless. Peaceful negotiating… tch."

Red could see the girl's eyes shine with a mix of awe and desire. His miniature partner let out a noise that indicated the pokemon was amused. Both could see that the little girl was inspired, excited, and there was a look about her that said she wanted to be just like that boy. That one youth whose name was forgotten, but his presence and story lingered. Memories - whispers of truth laced with falsities - were what remained of him.

The man with the hat sighed, a deep frown forming on his face. He scrutinized the girl in front of him, but he didn't seem to catch onto her eagerness or her plans. His gaze shifted up to the ceiling, and he rubbed the back of his neck. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes showed a weariness, a sense of despair and longing; hard times often had that effect on people, and living in Saffron was like_ begging _for a disaster to occur.

"Whatever happened to that boy, I wonder? He was a true hero, finest kid around…"

His conversation partner, the girl, beamed and hinted; "Maybe a new hero - or heroine - will come along!"

Red couldn't help but smile knowingly.

_when life is calmer, I have no doubt;_  
_no angry drama, the storm will blow itself out. _

* * *

You know, he's such a fun character to write, that Red.

This is just something that was stirring up in my mind - I had to jot it down. The end result wasn't too bad, so I thought I would post it on here.


End file.
